The present invention relates to a novel chemical leaching process for significantly reducing the pyritic sulfur content of coal.
Processes for removing pyritic sulfur from coal by chemical leaching operations are well known. An example of such a process is TRW's Meyer's process which is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,768,988.
Although the Meyer's process is capable of removing significant quantities of pyritic sulfur from coal, it suffers from at least one known disadvantage. In particular, it has been found that in the practice of the Meyer's process, the heating value of the coal is degraded. This, of course, is disadvantageous because it reduces the amount of energy that can be recovered from coal.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a novel process for removing pyritic sulfur from coal which can be carried out very simply and easily and which does not degrade the heating value of the coal.